How to save a life
by vballqueen1792
Summary: The Titans break up after a fight.What does fate have in store for them and will they meet again? Pairings ROBXSTAR BBXRAE CYXBEE FINISHED!
1. On Our Own

How To Save A Life

After the Titans have a huge fight they decide to break up. What does fate have in store for the Titans? Will they ever meet again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Hello everyone I'm back with another story, yea!!!! We'll I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: On Our Own

The Titans slumped in through the door. They were flat out tired. For a full week they had done nothing but chase Slade from sun up to sun down. The Titans had bags under their eyes and frowns on their faces as Slade yet again got away. Best Boy fell on the couch and into a deep sleep while the rest of them filled into the living room.

"Come on guys we can't let Slade get away again. Cyborg head over tot the computer to scan the area."

"Man I'm tired I'm going to bed." Raven and Starfire nodded in response. Robin punched the table so it made a real loud smack. Beast Boy yelped and fell off the couch. The Titans looked over to see him rubbing his butt.

"Dude, what was that for?"

"We can't sleep until me find Slade."

"Robin I know you have issue with this guy, but we got to get some sleep." This mad Robin angry.

"Issues? ISSUES?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MAD THIS GUY IS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SLEEPING?!"

"Robin please me must get the sleep, so we can be well rested to fight Slade." Starfire walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Robin pushed her hand off and shot back at her.

"We don't need _the sleep._" He said clearly mimicking her. Beast boy walked over to Robin standing up for Star.

"Hey dude don't mock her."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to mock her if we hadn't lost today, I might be in a better mood."

"Oh are you saying this is my fault?"

"Maybe I am and maybe it's everyone's fault. Maybe if had gone after Slade alone I could have caught him!" Now Cyborg was mad.

"Man you're a spiky haired jerk you know that?!"

"Look who's talking metal man!"

"OH IT'S ON NOW!" It took Starfire and Raven to hold back Cyborg.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!!!" Robin stuck his tongue out at Cyborg. Soon all three male Titans were screaming at each other. Starfire was trying to stop her friends while Raven trying to ignore them, both failing.

"Please friends must we……….fight like………this? We are friends and…………we must not………fight like……..this!" Robin and Cyborg turned and screamed at her

"SHUT UP!"

"HEY DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP YOU GRASS STAIN." Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turned to look at her. After she took a deep breath she continued.

"Stop it all of you! We're friends and we shouldn't fight like this, arguing is pointless and it isn't going to catch Slade any faster!" They all looked at her shocked.

"You know what Raven your right, and I won't catch Slade any faster by staying here arguing." Raven smiled. (Rare!)

"I quit!" The smile faded.

"What" The four managed to choke out. Robin restated what he just said.

"I quit." And with that he left the living room.

"Well if he's quitting so am I." And with that Cyborg left the room.

"Me too!" BB followed them.

Raven and Starfire just started at each other. Star was to stunned to cry and Raven to stunned to talk. The girls nodded at each other and silently made a promise that they would stick together. So they went to pack their things also.

BEAST BOYS ROOM

BB was throwing everything he had in his suitcase and believe me that was a lot of items! He threw all his junk and walked over to his desk and took one hand and swiped all the items in his bag. Everything except one item. BB picked the picture and studied it for a moment. The pictures was of the whole group sighting in the park together. Cyborg was giving him (BB) bunny ears while he was smiling. Raven was also smiling (Yet again rare!) and Robin and Starfire were next to each other smiling, hey knew that they both liked each other and was waiting for them to got out, but since they were breaking up it wasn't likely that they would. BB smiled at the picture and wiped a tear away from his cheek. This was it they were all leaving.

Okay here's chapter one!! Hope you like!!! Please review and chapter two will be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Invitation

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2:Invitation

The mayor of Jump City was busy floating around the office. He was getting prepared for the big party he was planning for the ex-titans. He thought if he could get them all back together they could help defend the city again. It wasn't like crime was super bad, but they had some occasional crazy loons that the police couldn't handle. So he had a plan, a party honoring the Titans for there hard work. Took him 5 years to do it, but he did it.

"Ms. Tara do you have the invitations ready?" A girl with blond hair looked up at the mayor and smiled handing him the invitations.

"Here you are Mr. Mayor."

"Thank you Ms. Tara."

He inspected them and handed them back.

"Would you please mail these out for me?"

"Of coarse."

After work Ms. Tara dropped the invites in the mail and left for home to make some last minute changes for the party.

3 DAYS LATER

BB'S STORY

Gar Logan fumbled with his keys, it had been a long day at work and he was ready to go home. He finally got the door open and threw his coat in the back seat. Gar worked at the little coffee shop on the corner of Maple Street. It was called Joe's Coffee Shop. It was a good job, paid enough for the little apartment he owned. He pulled into the parking garage and walked into the lobby. He took out his mail and walked the three flights of stairs to his apartment. He open the door and sorted the mail. This is what he had.

BILL

JUNK

BILL

BILL

JUNK

BILL…..Hey what's this?

Gar looked at the cream envelope and opened it carefully. He pulled out the Invitation and read it. He smiled to himself and checked his calendar, he had the night off. He made a dash to the closet and checked what he had. Nothing. He then grabbed his keys and left for the Mall.

CYBORG'S STORY

Victor Stone walked up to his apartment with his mail in his right hand. His left one was sore from all the work he did on the cars just a half hour ago. He sighed to himself and opened the door to his apartment and threw the mail on the table. He flipped on the T.V. and plopped down on the couch and flipped threw some channels. After an hour of flipping he decided to go through the mail.

"All right what do we have today?"

BILL

"Shocker there."

JUNK

"Oh boy."

PAY CHECK

"YEA!"

BILL

"Crap."

INVITATION

"Hmm what do we have here?"

He turned it over and ripped the edge and pulled out the little sheet of paper. He read it twice before jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Oh man I hope I have something to wear."

He ran and did a check of his closet finding the perfect outfit. He dusted it off and went back to watch T.V.

RAVEN AND STARFIRE'S STORY

Rachel Roth sat in the living room of her apartment with her face in a book. She was so absorbed that she didn't see or hear her best friend walk in. Rachel worked at the book shop right next to Joe's Coffee Shop (Hmm...I wonder, who works at that coffee shop again?).

"Hey Rachel."

"……."

"Yeah, so the interview went great they said that they would call me if I got the job."

Rachel looked up from her book at her best friend Kori Anders. She was talking about her job interview or should I say walk down the runway audition to become a model.

"That's great. Hey any good mail today?"

"Um let me see."

Kori scoped through the mail and didn't notice that a small envelope fell to the floor.

"Nope nothing, oh wait what's this?" She picked up the letter and opened it up and read it to her self. Rachel heard a scream of delight and looked over.

"What?"

"Here read it." she handed it to Rachel. Rachel read it and smiled (not so rare anymore).

"Rachel we have to go shopping to buy dresses!"

"Oh great." Rachel replied with no enthusiasm.

Kori grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car.

ROBIN'S STORY

Richard Grayson pulled his car up to the Wayne Manor. He stopped when he noticed mail poking out of the mail box. He grabbed it and pulled it out and walked into the manor.

"Evening Mr. Richard."

"Hello Alfred."

He walked pass the butler and set the mail on the table. He walked over to the fridge and raided it for food. When he found nothing he closed the fridge and picked up the phone. He ordered a pizza and got a coke out of the fridge. He then turned his attention to the mail on the table. He went through it and sorted it into piles. Most of it and when I mean most of it I mean all of it was for Bruce. Richard sighed as he came to the last letter.It was addressed to him. He opened it quickly and reread it four times before jumping up and down.

"Jeez Richard did you win the lottery or something?" Richard punched Bruce in the arm as he walked in.

"No I got this invitation."

"Well what does it say?"

The Mayor invites you to the 5 year university of the

Teen Titans.

Saturday December 7th

7:00 P.M.

The Mayor hopes to see you there and he hopes to see the Titans Too.

"Oh. You get to see your whole team again."

"If they don't hate me." Richard thought out loud.

"What?"

"Uh nothing I need to go find something to wear." And with that he dashed out of the kitchen and to his room to find something to wear.

Okay so that's chapter 2, hope you like it. It's just what they Titans have been up to and the different perspectives of each of them when they got their invites. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review. Next chapter should be coming soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. At The Beginning

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

Chapter 3:At The Beginning

Richard checked his watch then looked back up in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a white t-shirt and a red tie. His ocean blue eyes stared at his facial features. He looked older, well he was 21 and to him he thought he was pretty hot. He smiled and ran down stairs.

"Well Bruce how do I look?"

"Good, are you trying to make an impression?"

"NO!"

"Rich just joking."

"Since we did you start joking?" Bruce just shrugged. Richard grabbed his keys and ran out to his blue Escalade car. He drove the 14 minutes from the manor to the ballroom.

Richard parked in the V.I.P. spot that had his name on it. He locked his door and walked inside to the grad ballroom. It was beautiful. The room was big and the color was a light gold that made the room glow. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceilings and white curtains draped from the large windows. He could see the snow falling outside and onto the balcony. He walked down the stairs to be greeted by the mayor.

"Hello Mr. Grayson."

"Please call me Richard."

"Well Richard one of your team mates is here." Richard perked up and looked around.

"Where?"

"Right over there." the mayor pointed over to a table. Richard ran over to his _ex-_team mate. He came face to face with a male African American.

"Cyborg?"

"Robin?"

The boys stared at each other for the longest time before giving each other high fives.

"Man how have you been?"

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm great, so Robin I here you're the famous Richard Grayson living with Bruce?" Richard blushed and made a slight smile.

"Yeah, you heard right."

"So Cy how have you been?"

"Well now you can call me Victor and I've been fine." The boys smiled at each other and turned around because they heard a familiar voice shouting their names.

"Cy, Robin!"

"Beast Boy!" They said in unison.

"DUDES!"

BB jumper into Victors arms for a huge hug.

"Hey BB how are you?"

"Great, but you can call me Gar."

"Cool call me Victor and Robin Richard." Gar was wearing a white tux with a green tie. He had fair skin and blond hair, but his eyes wear the same forest green. Victor was wearing a black tux with a blue tie, he had had normal skin and same chocolate brown eyes. (They're wearing those rings that make them look normal.)

The boys turned their attention to the Mayor who was introducing two new guest.

"May I present Ms. Rachel Roth and Ms. Kori Anders."

Applause were heard through out the room. Richard looked up and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Standing on the stairs in front of him was _his _Star. She was wearing a violet dress that stopped at her knees and had a ruffle. It was a v-neck and it sparkled in the light. She had on long silver earrings and a silver necklace. Her shoes were violet ballet shoes and her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs in her face. She was beautiful.

When Gar looked up his jaw also dropped. For Rachel or shall I say Raven was standing next to Kori. She had on a midnight blue dress that stopped just above her ankles. It was strapless and had a white flower design at the top. Her hair was down and she had on midnight blue low heels. She had a diamond choker on and silver hoop earrings.

"Wow." Richard and Gar said together. The girls noticed the guys staring at them and they giggled.

Richard and Gar ran up to take their arms.

"Well hello Robin or should I say Richard."

"Same with you Starfire or should I say Kori."

She took his arm and he led her down the stairs and over by Victor.

"Hey Rae."

"Don't call me that." Gar smiled and so did Rachel. He also led her over to the group.

"Cyborg!" Kori ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Kori…air!"

"Oh sorry still don't own my own strength."

"It's okay and you can call me Victor."

"Okay Victor."

Introductions were made so they could learn everyone's real name.

The Mayor came on the mike and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Welcome guest and Titans." Applause rang through the room.

"Yes we are all glad to have the Titans with us tonight. Now please enjoy the party."

The Titans walked over to a table were there was a picture of all five of them. The pictured showed Cyborg standing holding his arms out. Beast Boy was jumping on one and Raven was sitting on the other. Robin was jumping behind him and Starfire was giving Cyborg a hug from behind. They stood in silence and smiled.

"So why did we break up again." Gar aksed out of nowhere. Everyone was silent till Kori answered.

"Slade." It came out in a faint whisper. Richard looked down.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you guys."

"Hey man you just wanted to catch a crazy madman."

"That's no excuse for being a jerk."

"Apology excepted." He smiled at his friends and slow song started. People wear grabbing partners and heading to the dance floor.

"Hey Rachel do….do you want to dance?" Gar braced himself for the shouting and cursing that would come.

"I'd love to." Gar looked surprised, but then smiled and led her to the dance floor. Another girl ask Victor if wanted to dance and he left with her. All that was left was Richard and Kori.

Go on and ask her. I can't. Yes you can.

"Kori?" She looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of coarse!" He smiled and led her to the floor.

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Richard and Kori danced with the music swaying along blocking everyone else out. The song strangely reminded them of...well them.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Gar and Rachel had a rough start, but got into the rhythm and were dancing the night away.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

Victor had learned the girls name. Karen. That was a pretty name, she looked kind of familiar, but couldn't place his finger on it.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

"So Kori how have you been?"

"Oh I've been good and yourself?"

"Good, good. So you have a boyfriend?"

"No, you have a girlfriend."

"Nope." They smiled at each other.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

"Rachel your really pretty you know?" Rachel blushed and smiled back at him.

"Thanks and your really handsome."

"Thanks."

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

"Do I know you?"

"That depends, do I know you-Sparky?"

"Bee?"

"Took you long enough."

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Rachel and Gar were leaning in for a kiss.

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Karen and Victor were also leaning in.

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

Richard and Kori looked over to see their best friends kissing.

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

They smiled at each other and some of the couple were leaving, in fact they were the only ones left dancing.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

"Kori?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both leaned in for a kiss and a magical kiss it was. Like church bells ringing and fireworks setting off on the 4 of July. It was like two soul mates had found each other.

The moment was almost perfect until a loud crash came from a window and a familiar voice broke the kiss.

"Hello Titans."

GASP! Who is that voice? Find out next chapter coming soon. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. You Can't Save Everyone

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 4: You Can't Save Everyone

Re-cap

"Hello Titans."

Richard jerked is head away from Kori to look at the face that has haunted him for so long.

"Slade."

"So you do remember me, I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget you Slade."

"How nice to hear. I see you two finally got together." He gestured to Kori.

"Hello Starfire, remember me?" Kori's face tightened.

"It's hard to forget the reason why we broke up."

"So you did break up because of me, I'm touched, but I have more important matters to attend too." Slade turned around and faced the other Titans.

"So the whole gang is back together. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." Gar frowned and snapped back at Slade.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just taking care of things." He then turned so he was facing frightened people.

"Don't worry dear folks I won't hurt _you_, because it's not you I want."

"Then what do you want Slade?"

"Well Robin your going to have to figure that out for your self." After saying that he pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on top. Explosions were heard through out the room. People started running and screaming. Pillars came crashing down to the floor and chandeliers came down too.

"Titans I know we haven't fought as a team for a while, but we need to save these people." They all grinned at him.

"Titans go!"

They all went in different directions. Gar turned into an elephant and tried to hold up the pillars, while Victor was trying to do the same. Rachel and Karen were trying to get people out of the building. A little boy about 3 was standing under a chandelier that was about to fall right on top of him. He was crying and the top of the chandelier broke, coming down on him. Kori flew down just in time and saved him. She flew over and gave the little boy to his mother.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem."

Kori looked back over and could make out Richard and Slade fighting in the back of the room.

Both Richard and Slade were panting hard.

"You've gotten better Robin."

"Please call me Richard."

"Fine Richard."

Slade sent a kick his way only to be blocked by Richard.

Kori came up behind Gar and Victor.

"Is everyone safe?" Kori nodded and Rachel and Karen came up behind her.

"Let's go help Richard." They made there way towards Richard.

Slade kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall.

"Come on Richard catch me if you can." Slade took off into the other room.

"Richard!" Kori ran over to Richard and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" He regained his breath and smiled at her.

"I'm okay." She smiled back.

"He went that way."

The Titans ran over to the door and opened it up. The room was dark and deserted. They all walked in cautiously.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he's all tucked in for the night ? Hehehe." Gar chuckled nervously at his own joke. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"5 years and your still not funny." Suddenly the lights went on to revel about a 100 henchmen robots.

"Surprise."

"Titans go!"

Gar turned into a rhino and charged at 5 of the robots , he then turned into a t-rex and attacked 10 more. Victor took out his sonic cannon and blasted a couple. He came back to back with Richard who had taken a sword from one of the armors.

"Just like old times right?"

"Just like old times."

They separated and Vic took out 10 more will Richard was working on 4 robots. Rachel was throwing anything she could at the robots and it was working pretty well. She was taking out about 10 of them and took a moment to catch her breath, she then joined Karen and helped her. Kori was busy shooting robots with her star bolts.

Slade stood back and watched all of it in silence.

"So the Titans had gotten better, much better."

"You bet we did." Slade turned and face Richard.

"Ah, Richard nice to see you again."

Richard took out his sword and Slade pulled one out from one of the armors.

"Ready when you are." Richard ran at him and the swords made a clashing sound.

The Titans were winning and there were only a handful of robots left.

"We're winning!" Gar shouted. His smile faded when a dozen more robots appeared.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Rachel looked at Gar like she was about to kill him if the robots didn't kill him first.

"Hehe, I'll just keep my mouth shut know."

"That would be good."

Once again the Titans sprung into action.

"Good Richard, your doing great."

"I'm not here to impress you Slade."

"Don't worry, your not." They clashed again and their faces were inches apart. Richard could smell Slade's breath and almost gagged at the stench of it.

"You know Richard you and I are alike. We both are good with our minds and hand to hand combat."

"I'm nothing like you Slade! I save lives you destroy them!"

"Well Richard you can't save everyone now can you?" Richard stood straight up with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no matter how hard you try you can't save everyone in the end." Slade then punched Richard in the gut, making him fall to his knees. He then took of running to the other Titans. Richard looked up and could see Slade closing in on _Kori! _Richard went wide eyed and screamed out her name.

"KORI!"

Kori turned around to fell a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked up and came face to face with Slade. He was smiling at her and she looked down again. The sword was in her stomach and the other end went through her back. Tears filled her jade green eyes.

"NO!"

Richard got up and started to run towards her, but time seemed to slow down. He saw Slade pull out the sword and run away through the hall. She was falling and he caught her just in time. The other Titans surrounded them.

"Kori…..are…you….please….don't….die." He chocked out through sobs. Kori put a gentle finger to his lips.

"I…love…you…" She managed to get out before passing out in his arms.

"No." Richard let out a faint whisper, before crying into her limp body. Victor leaned over and felt for a pulse.

'She's still alive, but barley. We got to get her to a hospital."

Richard just nodded and stood up with her in his arms.

"Let's go." He had hate in his voice that scared even Rachel. There was no argument and they followed him with out a single word.

What will happen to Kori? Will she live or die? What will Richard do now? And what happened to Slade? All these questions, well at least most of them will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewer and pleases review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. How To Save A Life

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans or the song How To Save A Life by the Fray.

Chapter 5: How To Save A Life

Richard was pacing the waiting room, his hands behind his back and his mouth shut. Gar and Victor watched him while the girls got something from the vending machine. Richard had been pacing ever since they were told to wait. Victor was tired of watching him pace, it was driving him crazy! So he stood right in front of him.

"Please move."

"Man you need too sit down."

"Please move."

"Sit down." Richard was getting mad.

"PLAESE MOVE!"

"RICHARD SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Richard was taken aback by Victor's out burst. He quickly took a seat. Victor took a deep breath and sat down next to Gar. The girls came back with food and drinks. Gar perked up and ran over to Rachel.

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing." Gar frowned and turned back to sit down.

"Gar I was kidding!"

"OH! Ha, kidding right." Rachel then handed him a doughnut. Karen gave Victor a doughnut also. They offered one to Richard, but he wouldn't take it.

"Okay."

Richard held his head in his hands. He was thinking of the past few hours.

Flashback

Richard burst through the hospital doors with Kori's limped body in his arms.

"Please help me!"

A nurse came up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?"

"She…..she was stabbed right here in the stomach."

The nurse examined it and called a doctor over.

"Please will she be okay?" The doctor looked over and called a table to take her to surgery.

"I don't know, we have to give her surgery and she might have a 30 percent chance of living." The doctor then took Kori from his arms.

"Wait!"

"Don't worry the doctor will take good care of her."

End of flashback

That was about an hour and a half ago. Tears spilled form his eyes. It was his fault, stupid Slade always has to ruin everything! He was the reason the titans broke up and now was the reason why Kori is lying in a hospital bed and yet he felt like it was all because of him. Richard's train of thought was broken by Rachel's voice.

"Richard the doctor is here."

Richard stood up quickly and ran over to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's recovering in a room you may see her, but one at a time."

Richard didn't wait to here the rest he ran to the room and burst through the door. He froze as he saw her body. She looked paler than usual and she looked like a delicate flower that if you touched her she would fall apart. He slowly walked over and pulled a chair next to her bed. He took her hand which was ice cold. He just stared at the white walls before looking at her again. When he did look at her he quickly looked away, seeing her in such a state made him sick. He spoke softly to her.

"Hi. I know you might not be able to here me, but Kori please wake up you have to wake up, I don't know what I would do without you."

He stroked her hand and then took his hand and went through her crimson red hair. Tears filled his eyes again, but he didn't care he let them fall.

"I swear Kori I will get Slade if it's the last thing I do." He the stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room. He walked pass the Titans and they watched him go.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to take care of some business." Rachel stepped in front of him.

"Richard don't do anything stupid, got that?" He moved around her with out a word.

"I said you GOT THAT?!" He turned and smiled at her.

"Got it." He then turned around and ran out the door. He pulled out his communicator. He smiled and spoke to himself.

"Hello old friend."

He then scanned the are for Slade. He found his mark and made his way to the warehouse. He was outside the door and stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Man this guy needs to find some new hiding places, these warehouse are to obvious."

Richard then ran inside.

"Come out Slade I know your in here."

"Very good Richard, record time." Slade appeared out of a dark corner.

"Let's get this over with. I'm here to take you down once in for all."

"Now, now Richard can't we just _talk?_" Slade then charged at Richard with a staff in his hand. Richard took the nearest item- which was a long metal stick- and blocked Slade's attack.

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

"You know Richard you could be great if you fought for evil."

"That's nice to know, but to bad for you cause you'll never find out!"

Richard kicked Slade and sent him flying.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

While this battle was going on, another battle took place. Kori was struggling to stay alive.

She could see the white light ahead of her, but someone was calling her, telling her to stay.

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Richard had his knees on his hands, gasping for breath.

"Tired Richard?" Slade swung the staff at him.

"Just getting started." As Richard blocked his attack.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Kori come back, come back."

Kori turned towards the way of the voice.

"Who…who are you?"

"Come back Kori, come back."

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

"Come now Richard as I told you before you can't save everyone."

Richard was just staring at him. Slade kicked him in the stomach, Richard yelped in pain and sunk to the floor.

"It's your fault she's dieing Richard. YOUR FAULT!"

Richard had tears spilling down his face.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"They need you Kori, he needs you. Come back."

"Who needs me and who are you?"

"Richard needs you."

"Richard?"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"I told you Richard emotion would make you weak, love will make you weak. Your pathetic with out her aren't you?"

Richard didn't respond, he just sat with his back against the wall. Slade pulled up Richard by his hair and slammed him against the wall.

"I told you friends would make you weak, you should have joined me when you had the chance. Maybe you would have saved her!"

Richard grew furious.

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Kori was running away from the light, but the path was so long and it seemed like it was getting longer.

"I'm coming Richard."

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Richard was furious, he threw a punch at Slade knocking him back.

"Your wrong Slade!"

He got up and pulled Slade up kicking him.

"My emotions make me strong, my friends make me strong and _she _makes me strong."

Slade struggle to get away, but Richard punched him again.

"I thought emotion was making me weak, but know I know love makes me who I am. I love Kori and that's all that matters."

He punched Slade again and he fell to the floor.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Richard bent down to Slade's face.

"Your strong Richard, but is she as strong as you?"

"Yes."

Slade nodded and took one final breath before dieing.

How to save a life

Richard got up and started running for the hospital, with one thought on his mind.

Please be okay!

Yea!!! Chapter 5 down!! Well there it is, hope you liked it. I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to North Carolina for a few days, so sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. Please Come Back

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6:Please Come Back

Richard ran through the halls of the hospital looking for Kori's room. Left turn, then right, left again, right, left, right, right, left, left, oh wait! Passed it! Richard back tracked and stopped in front of the door. He hesitated before walking in.

What if she's dead? Don't think that! She's strong you said it yourself, don't start doubting her now when she needs your strength so get in there! Your right. I know I am now get!

Richard walked in and could see his friends circled around the bed. They looked up at him with weary smiles on there faces.

"How is she?" He let out in a faint whisper.

"She's fine-for now."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The monitor was the loudest thing in the room, Richard walked over and took a seat next to her bed. He took her delicate hand and stroked it. It was quiet and Gar couldn't take it anymore, so he made some conversation.

"So Richard what'd you do?" Richard looked up from Kori and over to Gar.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"Kicking Slade's sorry ass stuff."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"You could say that." He smiled at Gar and Gar smiled back. Richard frowned when he noticed the room was too quiet. He looked over at the monitor and found the line went dead. Richard jumped to his feet and screamed for a doctor.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYONE!"

The doctor rushed in and ran over to Kori. He checked her pulse.

"Shit. NURSE!" The nurse rushed in and ran over to the doctor's sides.

"Oh my god!"

"Get the electric shockers!" The nurse rushed out and back in with the electric heart shockers.

The Titans had tears in their eyes. Richard was pacing back and forth like a cat in a cage.

"Clear."

Nothing.

"Move it up to 150. Clear."

Nothing.

"Try 250. Clear."

Nothing.

Richard ran over to Kori's side.

The tears came harder and were falling down his cheeks.

"300. Clear."

Nothing.

In Kori's mind.

"Come to the light Kori."

"No! I can't leave my friends, they need me!"

"Come to the light."

"NO!" Kori screamed at the voice calling her and she ran from the light, but wasn't going anywhere. Kori fell on her knees and cried to herself.

"Come Kori this path is easier to take." A hand was out stretched in front of her ans she reached out to take it when she heard another voice.

"Star if you can hear me, please come back. Please."

"Robin?"

"Take me hand dear."

Kori pulled her hand back and backed away from the spirit. The sweet voice of the spirit grew angry.

"I SAID TAKE MY HAND!" The white light turned red.

"COME NOW DEAR AND TAKE MY HAND."

Kori gasp and ran away from the evil spirit trying to take her away.

"I'm coming Richard."

"Clear."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry she's gone." Richard blocked out what the doctor said.

"No, she can't be gone. BRING HER BACK!"

"Richard calm down." Victor laid a hand on his shoulder. Richard pushed it off.

"BRING HER BACK!"

"I'm sorry son she's gone."

Richard wouldn't accept it, Star couldn't be gone. Not his Star, not her. She was the strongest, kindest, prettiest person he's ever know and was not about to let her die. Not now. He ran over to her and was trying to get her heart started. The Titans just watched him.

"Richard stop."

"No I can do it."

"No Richard she's gone."

"No I won't let her die."

"Richard she's dead!"

"NO!"

Richard stopped and cried out on the bed. The four Titans (Including Bee) watched as their strong leader broke down and cried. Richard drew all the anger out of him and quickly raised his fist.

"DAMNIT STAR LIVE!" He slammed it into her chest. Her body jumped a little and fell back down on the bed. The tears streamed down his face soaking the sheets. The Titans knew he needed to be alone and they slowly walked to the door.

"Robin?" Richard paused and looked up and was staring straight into emerald green eyes.

"S..Star?" He couldn't believe it. He touched her face and she took a hold of his hand. Richard had tears streaming down his face.

"Richard why are you crying? I'm fine."

"These are tears of joy! Oh god Kori!" He pulled her in for a hug. The other Titans turned around and their eyes widened.

"KORI!" They all ran over to her bed.

"Your okay!"

She seemed confused.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Did I die or something?"

"Well….." The doctor came in and his eyes also widened.

"But….how….did…she…live?"

"We don't know?"

"I heard you calling me Richard so I followed your voice and well here I am." Tears were still on his cheeks.

"Yes Kori here you are. You came back to me." Kori took his hand in hers.

"Richard I'll always come back for you."

YEA!!! Kori lived! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, but I just got back form North Carolina. I hope you liked the chapter and please review. One more chapter left and thanks to all my reviewers.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. To The Titans

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7:To the Titans

Richard was talking to the doctor about discharging Kori. After a week from her near death incident Richard convinced the doctor to let her go. He only agreed because he knew the Titans would take good care of her.

"Thanks doc, for everything." The doctor smiled at Richard.

"No problem and take good care of her she's a real treasure."

The doctor winked at him and went back to his paper work. Richard just smiled and ran down the hall to Kori's room.

"I can walk damn it!" Richard walked into the room and saw Kori trying to walk by herself, but the Titans wouldn't let her.

"Doctors orders Kori you need to relax." Kori just sighed in defeat and plopped back down on the bed.

"Here let me help you."

He walked over and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hospital and into the car.

"So where are we off to?"

Richard put the car in drive. Rachel and Gar were in the back seat and Vic and Karen were following behind in their own car.

"Um the Mayor called and said he wanted us to stop by the ballroom, he says he has an important announcement to make." Rachel said from the back.

Kori turned to face Rachel.

"About what?"

Rachel just shrugged and Kori looked at Gar for answers, but he just had a puzzled look on his face. Kori sighed and turned her attention back to the road.

"So what's going to happen to us after this? Are we all going to separate again?"

Richard thought hard on Kori's question.

"Well……"

"Richard we're here!"

Gar pointed to the grand ballroom. Richard pulled into a parking space. He helped Kori out of the car and they slowly made their way to the door. They pushed it open and the room was pitch black. Richard pulled Kori close to him just in case anything happened.

"SURPRISE!"

All the Titans jump. Gar jumped into Rachel's arms.

"Hehehe." Gar turned red in the face and Rachel dropped him.

"OW!"

Streamers and banners were hung from everywhere and one particular banner said

THANK YOU TITANS

The mayor walked up to the Titans.

"Titans we just want to thank you for all the hard work you've done to protect the city and getting rid of madman." The Titans just smiled.

"I want to present these medals to you for all you've done."

The Mayor pulled out 6 gold medals and placed them around each of the Titans necks. They looked up and smiled into the crowed as they cheered.

"Now let's party!"

Music started up and everyone was dancing, everyone except Kori. She strayed out onto the snowy balcony. She took in the fresh air and closed her eyes. She didn't noticed someone was behind her.

"Hey Kori."

Kori jumped and landed into Richard's arms.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No it's okay."

"Why aren't you inside at the party."

"I just wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, I'll just go then." She could tell she hurt him.

"No! Stay I like your company." He smiled and joined her on the rail.

"Richard what's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean us?"

"I mean the team."

"Well I guess when can become a team again." Kori smiled.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of coarse I do." She jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Oh Richard that would be truly glorious!"

"What would be glorious?" Kori and Richard turned to see the rest of the team.

Richard motioned for the team to come closer.

"Really?!" Gar jumped for joy. Rachel grabbed him and pulled him down.

"SHHHH!"

"Oh right sorry."

They walked back into the room and Richard ran over to the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor I need to make an announcement."

"Why of coarse dear boy!"

Richard jumped up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone." Everyone turned to look at Richard.

"Thank you. Well me and the Titans have been thinking and we've decide to restart the Teen Titans, but now we'll just be call the Titans."

The room roared with applauses! Richard jumped off the stage and ran over to the group.

"So guys we better be going so we can remodel the T Tower." They all nodded in agreement, thanked the Mayor and drove home.

They picked up all their items and sold their apartments. When they reached the Tower they were shocked. The Tower was rusty, windows were broken and all around it looked like it was about to collapse.

"Man what happened to this place?"

"Beats me."

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a lot of work to do."

"Well let's get started."

First off the Titans agreed that Kori shouldn't do anything, but rest. Kori tried to protest, but it was five against one and even with her alien strength she still couldn't convince them to let her help. She sat on the beach in defeat. It took almost the entire day, but since they worked well together they got the job done before sunset.

"Look at it now!"

"Yeah the outside, but have you seen the inside?" They all turned to look at Gar.

"What?"

"Your not helping."

"Right, shutting up now."

"Well let's go shopping for new furniture and paint."

After an hour of shopping the Titans had picked out new furniture and paint for their rooms and where heading home to decorate.

Kori's room was painted a dark purple with a round canopy bed and a dark purple comforter. She had a stereo system and a rack full of Cds. Rachel's room was a midnight blue and she had a round canopy bed too. The comforter matched the wall colors. She had a huge book shelf in her room filled with books. Karen's room was a faded yellow with (you guessed it) a round canopy bed and the comforter matched her wall colors. She had a disco ball and a large stereo so she could dance in her room. Victor's room was all mechanical again, but this time he had a normal bed. He had a computer and all the power tools there ever was. Richard's room was painted a dark red and he had a square bed. He had a huge desk with all his paper work on it. Finally Gar's room was a forest green and he had a bunk bed so he could sleep on the top bunk. His room was already a mess with junk. He then took out the picture of the five of them and laid it on his desk. He studied the picture again and whipped a tear away from his cheek. This was it they were all back together.

"Gar get in here!"

Gar ran into the living room which was decorated the same as it was before and so was kitchen and the other rooms.

"What?"

"Let's make a toast!" Everyone grabbed a glass of champagne and held their glasses in the middle.

"A toast to the Titans." richard raisedn his glass and so did the other Titans.

"To the Titans."

"To the Titans."

"To the Titans."

"To the Titans." Gar looked at his five friends.

"Yeah to the Titans."

SOME WHERE THAT WASN'T THERE

"Should we start the plan Master?" A man turned in his chair to face the man that was talking to him.

"No, no let the Titans have their fun-for now."

"Yes Master." The man bowed and exited the room.

"Yes Titans enjoy while you can."

Okay I decided to make the story longer! YEA!!!!!! Hmm……I wonder who that mysterious voice is???? We'll you'll find out soon. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	8. New Hero

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 8:New Hero

The next morning in the Tower Victor and Gar were sneaking around the Tower with a video camera in their hands.

"Dude let's go spy on Richard and see what he does to his hair to make it all spiky!"

"Let's go!"

They sneaked over to Richard's room and slightly opened his bathroom door. Richard was singing to himself.

"Nernernerananalalalalbababa!"

Gar a Victor chuckled to themselves and turned on the camera. Richard took his hair and threw it in the air and caught, he then squirt some out in his hand and went threw his hair. After that he started playing air guitar. Gar and Victor were trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Richard stopped and noticed a lens in the mirror. Richard turned around to see Gar and Victor.

"Oh shit."

"Run Gar, RUN!

It was quiet too quiet and Rachel was enjoying it, she was meditating. She was in deep concentration when a scream broke her thought.

"GAR! VICTOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly Gar and Victor zipped passed Rachel and she fell to the floor with a yelp.

"GIVE ME THE TAPE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

Victor tossed the tape to Gar and they were playing monkey in the middle with Richard.

"Hmm Gar what do you think we should do with this tape."

"I've got it let's send it in to AFV (American's Funniest Videos) and win 10,000 dollars!"

Gar tossed it back to Victor.

"No, no let's sell it on eBay."

Gar smiled a big wide smile.

"Pure genius. Evil, but pure genius."

Richard was desperately trying to get the tape back, but failing.

"Guy's come on, please."

"Awe he said please, okay here you go."

Victor held out the tape and Richard made a leap for it. Victor pulled it back and Richard landed right in front of him.

"Sike"

Richard punched the ground in defeat. Kori and Karen walked in chatting and then stopped and looked around. Gar and Victor were spinning in a circle with their hands pointing in the air doing a happy dance, Richard on the ground with a look of defeat and Rachel also on the ground with a look of anger. Kori whispered to Karen.

"Dare I ask."

"Dare you."

"What happened?"

All four Titans started yelling at once. Suddenly the alarm went off silencing the Titans.

"Trouble over by the docks."

"Titans go!"

The Titans dashed out of the Tower and to the trouble. Their outfits were a little different. Richard was wearing his Night Wing outfit, Kori's was similar to Blackfire's outfit, but it was a dark purple instead of black. Karen had black tights and yellow and black striped shorts and her shirt stopped just above her stomach and her wings attached to her shirt back. Victor just took off his ring and became Cyborg. Gar also took off his ring. Rachel had a long sleeved midnight blue leotard on with a matching cape and hood.

When they reached the docks they found that it was all taken care of. They all had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Um did we miss something?"

"Hey! Hey are you guys the Teen Titans?"

The Titans turned around to face a boy. He had spiky blond hair and sky-blue eyes. He was as tall as Richard and muscular. He had on black tights with blue shorts and a blue t-shirt with a big R on the front. He had on a black mask, but you could still see his eyes. He also had on a black cape. All in all he was gorgeous!

"Hi I'm Ryan."

Rachel, Kori and Karen pushed the guys out of the way to meet this cute new hero.

"Hi! I'm Kori this is Rachel and Karen."

"Nice to meet you."

He bent down and kissed each girls hand. The girls giggled and blushed. The guys looked up with anger at this new guy kissing _their _girls hands.

"Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Richard and this is Gar and Victor."

"Hey."

"Yo man what's up?"

"Nothing, man it's so cool to meet you guys!"

"Well it looks like you've got some powers of your own."

"All I can do is fly, oh and I have super strength."

"Cool, I see you took care of the villain, thanks."

"Oh you guys don't mind! That's great so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Ryan!" The girls all smiled and waved.

"Bye ladies." He waved back and then fly off into the sky.

"OMG! He was H-O-T!"

"You can say that again!" The girls were huddled together talking about the new cute hero.

"Ugh girls come on." Kori turned to look at Richard.

"What's wrong Richard jealous?" Richard turned red in the face.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure what ever."

"Just come on." The guys walked ahead of the girls back to the Tower.

SOMEWHERE THAT YET AGAIN WASN'T THERE

"Master Step 1 is complete, would you like me to start Step 2?" The man turned away from the screen to look at the other man.

"Yes." He threw a list at the other man.

"I want you to persuade these villains for me."

"Of coarse Master." He bowed to the man and exited the room. Then the man turned back to the screen.

"Yes everything is going according to plan."

Lol Richard was jealous! Hmm….what plan??? And who's that new super hero????? Are these things connected?????? Why am I asking so many questions???? Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and please review. The next chapter should be coming soon.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	9. Christmas Is Here

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song Carol Of The Bells.

Chapter 9: Christmas Is Here

Richard sat at his desk in his room. He was on Google looking up this new hero.

"Hmm…."

Richard scanned down to the bottom of the page after reading it, he then threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I don't get it! I can't find one single piece of dirt on this guy!'

"Maybe that's because he isn't bad."

Richard jumped out of his chair and landed in front of Kori's feet.

"Jeez Kori don't scare me like that!"

She looked down at him.

"Why are you trying to find dirt on Ryan for anyway?"

Richard pulled himself up of the ground.

"I….well……um…..you see…….."

"No Richard I don't see please explain your 'earthly ways' to me."

"I was seeing if he really was a hero and not a poser that's all!"

"I see, well we're all going shopping want to come?"

"Uh no I have….stuff to do."

"Stuff right."

She waved her hand and left the room.

"Phew!" Richard wiped his forehead in relief. He didn't want her to know that he was indeed jealous.

"Right what are they going shopping for anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the computer.

AT THE MALL

They broke of into two groups, guys and girls. Rachel, Karen and Kori went one way and Gar and Victor went another.

"So Rachel what are you getting Gar for Christmas?"

"Well I'm getting him that new Super Monkeys game."

"Cool, Karen what are you getting Vic?"

"You know I haven't thought about it."

She paused in front of Sears.

"But I think I just got an idea."

She ran into the store and about 10 minutes later she came out with a bag in her hands.

"Well what did you get him?"

She then pulled out a new electric screw driver.

"It's the latest model and I've seen him drool over it every time we pass this store."

They all giggled and walked around, Rachel stopped at the Video Game store and got Gar Super Ninja Monkeys 5.

"Okay Kori what are you going to get for Richard?"

Kori's smile turned into a frown.

"Truthfully I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Yeah you are his girlfriend in all."

"I know, but I don't know what to get him."

"Let's walk around and maybe you'll find something." Kori nodded in agreement.

WITH THE BOYS

"Um Victor do you know what you get girls for presents?"

"Hmm…well let me see I'm not a girl so I wouldn't know!"

"I was just asking. Hey is that a book store?"

"Good job Gar you read the sign!"

"Thanks! Hey wait a minute!"

"Hehehe!"

"Wait here I'll be right back."

Gar walked into the book store and found that it was rather quiet.

"Hello!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Oh sorry!" Gar looked around and wasn't seeing anything, actually he got side tracked by the comics. He began walking to the exit when a certain book caught his eye. It had the word Raven on it and some other words. The book was written by Edgar Allen Poe and Gar seized up the book and paid for it. He then walked out to where Victor was standing.

"What'd you get?"

Gar proudly held up the book.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

They walked for awhile and Victor ended up buy Karen the NOW That's What I Call Music 34 CD. They met the girls at the Food Court and left. Kori still couldn't find a present for Richard.

"Don't worry Kori you'll find something."

"But it's Christmas Eve!"

They arrived at the Tower and the Titans went to their rooms to wrap their gifts. After that they started decorating the Tower. When Richard came into the kitchen to get some water he looked around.

"Um what's the date?"

"December 24."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to get Kori a gift."

He then made a mad dash for his motorcycle and rode over to the mall. He parked and walked pass some carolers that were singing.

Hark how the bells,  
sweet silver bells,  
all seem to say,  
throw cares away

Kori who was already at the mall (again) and was desperately searching for a gift for Richard.

"What would he like?"

Christmas is here,  
bringing good cheer,  
to young and old,  
meek and the bold,

"Oh man what would Kori like? There's got to be something here she would like."

He then stopped when something caught his eye from a glass case outside a jewelry store.

"Excuse me sir how much for this one?"

Oh how they pound,  
raising the sound,  
o'er hill and dale,  
telling their tale,

"I give up!"

Kori flung herself on the bench, she was fiddling with her scarf. She looked around looking for anything that would help her. She noticed a sign and got up and walked into the Little Space Store.

"May I help you Miss?"

"Um how much does it cost to do that?" Kori pointed to the sing hanging above her head.

"Your lucky we're having a special on that today."

"Lovely! I'll take it!"

Gaily they ring  
while people sing  
songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here,

"How's this one?"

"Perfect! I'll take it!"

The man placed the item in a box and handed it to Richard.

"Yes! I got the perfect gift for Kori!"

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
On on they send ,  
on without end,  
their joyful tone to every home  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong

Richard passed the carolers again and stopped for a second to here them sing. He then started humming to himself. He rode home and snuck in his room and wrapped the gift. It was about midnight when he was done. He yawned and fell asleep right then and there.

THE NEXT MORNING

Richard awoke to find the gift on his chest.

Must have dozed off there, better get up before they come wake me up or worse, try and make another home movie.

Richard jumped out of bed and got dressed he then walked into the living room to find everyone else awake.

"Morning everyone. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all responded back.

He sat down next to Kori and the gift exchanging began. Rachel handed Gar a gift with green wrapping paper. He opened it excitedly.

"OMG! SUPER NIJA MONKEYS 5!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU RACHEL!" He kissed her on the cheek before running around the house like a hyper dog.

"Um your welcome." She managed to let out and tried to surpass the blushing. Gar stopped and handed Rachel her gift. It was a book call The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Gar this is so sweet."

"Really?"

"Really." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Victor opened his gift next.

"A new power tool well all right!" He kissed Karen on the cheek. She then opened her gift and screamed with delight.

"Now 34! Awesome!" She quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks."

Now came the moment they were all waiting for Richard's and Kori's gifts.

Richard handed Kori a small box. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box and gasped. It was a heart shaper necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh Richard it's beautiful!" She took it out and put it on.

"Glad you liked it." She then handed him an envelope. He tore it open and read the certificate.

Richard Grayson is now the owner of one star in the sky.

He may name it what ever he pleases to and that star is his.

It had a map so you could find the star he owned. Richard was speechless. She bought him a star. Now he had _two _stars.

"Kori thank you. It's the best present I've ever gotten." Kori blushed.

"I'm glad you like it." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love it."

SOMEWHERE THAT SURPRSINGLY WASN'T THERE

"Master I've got the villains you wanted me to get for the Plan." The man called Master turned away from the screen he was watching.

"Very good you've earned your pay." He threw a check at the man.

"Thank you Master, anything else I can do?"

"What help are you here?" The Master and the man turned to see who just came in.

"Ah Ryan come on in."

"Brother what are you doing here?" Ryan turned to the man and smiled.

"I was called here Riley." Riley turned back to look at his Master.

"Why have you called him in?"

"Because he's part of the Plan. Now can you two put aside your differences and work together so we can destroy the Titans?"

"I don't know Master I met them and they don't some that bad."

"See Master! Weakness! He'll betray you unlike me!" Ryan started yelling at Riley and he was yelling right back.

"Silence!" The two brothers went silent.

"Now you will do what I say. Ryan I need you to do this for me." He threw Ryan a piece of paper. Ryan read it and his eyes went wide.

"I don't want to do….." But the Master raised a hand and he fell silent.

"Do it."

"As you wish." He then bowed and left.

"Now Riley I need some more villains." He then threw another list at Riley.

"As you wish Master." He then bowed and left.

Gasp! Hmm……….what do you make of this little thing going on? Anyway how sweet the presents were! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	10. Arrested

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10: Arrested

Richard dried his hair off with his towel and walked into his bathroom. He checked to make sure that a video camera wasn't poking in his bathroom. When he was satisfied he took his gel and fixed his hair. He then grabbed his jacket and walked into the living room.

"Hey going out for a walk."

Kori looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Richard walked down the sidewalk in the park, there was no one there and well there shouldn't be because it was late in the evening. The wind blew at his back and he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around sharply and saw nothing, but the trees swaying in the wind.

Maybe I'm just tense. There hasn't been any crime lately and I'm just a little stirred by a little feeling.

He kept walking and turned again when he had that strange feeling.

Okay I know something or someone is following me.

Richard dashed to the nearest tree and hide waiting for the thing to come out.

He waited…..

And waited……

And waited……

When a bunny hoped out if the bushes. Richard sighed with relief.

Just a bunny Richard calm down.

"Hey there little fella."

Richard reached his hand out to the bunny and stroked it. A shadowy figure loomed behind Richard. Richard say the figure's shadow and turned around quickly, but before he could do anything he went out cold. The figure look down at Richard and muttered two words.

"I'm sorry."

He then dragged Richard away.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gar yelped as he fell out of bed and rushed to get dressed. He ran into the living room to meet half awakened Titans.

"What happened?"

"Fire. Downtown." Victor said without looking away from the computer.

"Okay then let's move."

The Titans made their way downtown to the blazing fire. Firefighters were already working on the fire. Victor ran up to the chief.

"How can we help?"

"It's already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

As if on cue Ryan burst threw the flames caring a baby and handed over to the thankful mother.

"Oh thank you, thank you."

He flashed her his famous smile.

"It's all in the job Miss."

He then turned to face the Titans.

"Dude how do you get here so fast?"

"Um I fly."

"Oh."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Gar stupidity.

"Thanks Ryan and how did the fire start anyway."

"Well…."

"You!"

The Titans turned around to see an old lady pointing a finger at them.

"It was your leader that started the fire."

The Titans gasped in horror.

"No! I know Richard, he would never do anything like that!" Kori tried to defend Richard.

"Ryan it isn't true, is it?"

Ryan lowered his head and nodded grimly.

"Yes."

"No! It's not true!"

"Yes it was caught on tape."

Ryan led them over to a T.V. and popped in the video. It showed Richard torching the whole building. Kori's eyes filled with tears.

"No, how could he." She let out in no more than a whisper.

All of the sudden a familiar figure walked slowly out of the alley.

"There he is men grab him."

The police ran over and grabbed Richard.

"Hey! Let go!"

Richard struggled under the police men and then he spotted the Titans and Kori was crying.

"Kori!"

Kori turned and looked at Richard, she ran towards him.

"Richard tell me you didn't do it, please."

Do what?

"Please!"

"What did I do?"

Ryan played the video and Richard watched in horror as he saw himself burning down a building.

"No I didn't do it."

"Don't lie here's the proof!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Men take him away!"

"No! Kori!"

He managed to get one hand free and reached out for Kori and she ran to take it when she felt a force pulling her back. She turned to see Victor holding her back. She beat his arm with her fist.

"No let me go, Richard!"

"Kori!"

Their hands were inches apart from touching and the police threw Richard into the car. He mouthed the words I'm sorry. Kori stopped struggling to get free and feel to her knees crying into her hands. Towns people gathered around the Titans.

"Go away!"

"Yeah we don't need you anymore!"

"You've been no help!"

"No more Titans."

The cheers from the people got louder.

"NO MORE TITANS! NO MORE TITANS! NO MORE TITANS!"

The Titans huddled in a group as the angry mob approached.

"Rachel get us out of here!"

"Thought you'd never ask."

She lifted up her hands and a black portal surrounded the Titans and took them back to the tower. Ryan looked away with a sad expression.

"What have I done?"

AT THE TOWER

The Titans reappeared in the living room. They all took a moment before totally screaming at each other.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"I don't know?"

"How the hell did Richard get arrested?!"

"I don't know?"

"Man oh man we're in trouble!"

"Man shut up Gar!"

"No you shut up Vic!"

"Why you come here!"

The Titans were chasing and screaming at each other, even Rachel.

"QUIET!"

Four surprised Titans turned to look at a very emotional Kori.

"I know things are a little crazy right now, but fighting isn't going to solve any of our problems! Now let's calm down and figure this out."

The Titans nodded in agreement.

"Okay we know Richard would never do anything like this so someone must have framed him."

Kori nodded and waited for Rachel to continue.

" But we don't know who would do it, I mean we have a lot of enemies." Gar added in.

"Right, ugh I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

Kori walked out of the room and grabbed her purple jacket and was out the door. The Titans started after her until Rachel held up her hand.

"No, let her go she needs to be alone."

They nodded and walked back into the living room.

HMM SOME WHERE THAT AND YOU GUESSED IT THAT WASN'T THERE

The Master watched as Kori walked down the sidewalk in the park.

"Hmm perfect. Cinderblock I need you to do me a favor." Cinderblock nodded and walked out of the room.

"Master what is the next step?"

"You shall see Riley, ah Ryan you've return."

Ryan walked into the room with a frown on his face.

"You did excellent in getting Richard arrested."

"Thanks."

"Yes brother didn't know you had it in you."

He patted his brother on the back. Ryan turned his attention to the screen and watched Kori walk down the sidewalk. He sighed and turned away not looking at her.

"Now here's what I need you to do next Riley."

"Yes Master." He bowed and left. Ryan wasn't paying attention he was deep in thought.

I need to make this right.

Wow Richard got arrested! Yea chapter 10 done! I'm so sorry it took so long!!!!! I've been really busy with this National History Day Project for school. Hopefully chapter 11 will come sooner!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	11. Escape

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11: Escape

Kori walked down the sidewalk in silence deep in thought.

Richard how could you get arrested? How am I am I going to get you out of this one Boy Blunder.

Kori chuckled to herself and walked in the deserted park. The wind nipped at her and she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. She suddenly felt a huge force hit the ground sending her flying into a tree. She slammed into the tree and looked up to see Cinderblock standing in front of her. She reached for her communicator, but Cinderblock grabbed her. Kori smiled to herself.

"How many times do I have tell you that I'm stronger than I look."

With that said she took her foot and swung it at him sending him flying back. She charged her star bolts and threw some at him. Cinderblock grabbed her foot and slammed her on the ground. He sent his fist flying towards her, but she moved out of the way in time.

Ryan was walking down the sidewalk, he was starting at his black converse. He zipped his black jacket up over his white shirt and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Richard.

I can't believe I did that! Well then why don't you go tell the Titans and hope you are forgiven. Hey where were you when I need you a few hours ago? Oh! I…um…well…..that's a good question Ryan let's ponder on that for a moment………………………………...okay moment's over. Some conscious you turned out to be. Hey I'm trying here so cut me some slack! Whatever. Don't talk back to me!

Ryan stirred himself from his battle of thoughts. He heard a commotion and ran over to see what was causing it. He saw Kori fighting Cinderblock. Cinderblock slammed Kori into a park bench and it broke, but what made him fell uneasy the most was that she wasn't moving. He charged at Cinderblock and with his super strength he punched Cinderblock and sent him flying into the pond. He ran over to Kori's limped body and picked her up. He then placed her on another wooden bench. He set his head in his hands and sat there. Kori began to stir and she woke up.

"What happened?"

Ryan jumped about three feet in the air and landing on his ass on the ground.

"Jeez that hurt!"

Kori chuckled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Thanks for saving me."

Ryan looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes and made a small smile.

"Don't thank me."

Kori looked puzzled.

"Why? You saved me."

Ryan softly laughed.

"Yeah, but I did something horrible."

"What?"

"You'll kill me if I tell you."

"No I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ryan then began to tell her about how he was in this huge plan with this 'Master' and how his brother Riley was involved and also it was his fault Richard got arrested. He paused and waited for her response. He expected her to scream, kill, blow up, or obliterate him. She got up and started walking back to the Tower. She turned around and looked at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"What?"

"Aren't you coming to the Tower." She said a little slower so he would catch it.

"But why? I mean I did all those things and your not mad?"

"That's what they call forgiveness."

She motioned for him to come and he smiled at her and he followed her to the Tower. When they got there Ryan explained his story and the Titans-excluding Kori-yelled at him and he knew he deserved it.

"Man Kori why did you bring him here?"

"Yeah!"

"Because he's going to help us brake Richard out of jail."

They all turned to look at Kori with wide eyes even Ryan had wide eyes. This is a side of Kori they never knew.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"But I want to be good not bad!"

"I know. Once we free Richard and defeat this 'Master' we can clear your name."

"Kori are you sure?"

She turned away from them avoiding their eyes.

"Yes."

AT JAIL

What have I done? Kori probably hates me. Don't think that! She loves you and she knows you innocent. Whatever.

Richard sighed to himself and stared at the blank wall in front of him. He then heard a noise and ran over to his barred door.

Nothing.

He turned away and came face to face with…..

"RYAN!"

Richard jumped back in fright and crashed to the floor. Ryan was wearing a black hooded cape covering his face and giving him an eerie look.

"Damn don't scare me like that! Hey how did you get in here anyways?"

"Long story, we're braking you out."

"We're as in…."

"Me and the Titans."

"What?!"

"Come on."

Ryan flew up to the little hole he made and lifted Richard up to it. Richard crawled through the hole and met the Titans on the other side. They wear all wearing the same black hooded cape. Kori ran over and hugged him.

"Kori!"

"Richard are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Where did you find Ryan."

"Well…."

Ryan told his story for the third time in the same night. Richard grew angry.

"I told you he was no good!"

Richard ran at Ryan and punched him.

"Richard!"

Richard was going to beat him up more, but Vic and Gar were holding him back. Kori was examining Ryan's bruised cheek.

"Kori how can you trust him?!"

"Are you questioning my judgment Richard?"

"Maybe I am!"

Kori remained calm.

"Do you trust me Richard?"

The question caught Richard by surprise.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then trust my decision on trusting Ryan."

He turned to look at the Titans for help, but they just gave him the YOUR-ON-YOUR-OWN look. Richard knew there was no point in arguing.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here."

The Titans and Ryan walked out of the prison and were making a clean get away when huge lights suddenly flashed on them. The Titans and Ryan put their hands in front of their eyes to shield them. When they looked again they were surround by every villain they have ever faced.

"Welcome Titans and Ryan."

DUN DUN DUN!!!! CLIFFY!!!! Sorry about that! Anyways thanks to all my reviewers, you guys and gals are AWESOME!!!!!! So please review this chapter and the next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	12. Titans Against the World

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan.

Chapter 12: Titans against the World

RE-CAP

"Welcome Titans and Ryan."

The Titans and Ryan spun around to meet the source of the voice.

"The MAYOR?!" They all cried in unison. (Even Ryan didn't know that, he just called him Master and he couldn't see his face.)

The Mayor smiled and looked down at the group.

"That's right, me the little Mayor of Jump City was behind all of this!"

"But….but Mr. Mayor why?"

The Mayor grew red with anger. He stood up from his chair.

"Why? YOU ASK WHY? Everything was about _you Titans._" He said in a mocking tone.

"About us, but we were just doing our job!"

"And you got all the fame and glory for it too! I was nobody anymore!"

"Then why did you bring us back together?"

The Mayor chuckled lightly.

"Simple. The people."

"The people?" Gar looked confused.

"Yes they wanted their _precious heroes _back."

"So it was you who sent Slade after us!" Richard accused and pointed his finger at the Mayor.

The Mayor chuckled again.

"No, no Slade came all no his own, but this……"

He motioned to all the villains surrounding the Titans and Ryan.

"This I planned out. I was angry when you came back together so I devised a plan to destroy you all!"

He laughed evilly and it sent shivers down their spines, even Rachel's.

"Yes it started out by getting the villains to join together. Next I had Ryan here get Richard arrested so the people wouldn't trust you anymore and you know what? It worked. Now it's time to destroy you!"

The Mayor strolled a little and stopped when he was standing in front of Ryan.

"Ah Ryan I see that you've decided to join to Titans."

"I have."

The Mayor narrowed his eyebrows.

"Then you shall be destroyed with them."

A moment of silence then…..

"So be it."

"Why brother?"

Riley came into view.

"BROTHER?"

"Twins actually." They did look exactly the same except Ryan had sky-blue eyes and Riley's were hazel.

Gar was now confused more than ever. He ran out what was going on in his head and counted it out on his hand. After a few minutes he threw his hands in the air and gave up.

"DUDE! This is sooooooooooooo confusing!"

"Gar you're always confused."

"Yeah, but…..hey wait a minute!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked Gar on the head.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes-clears throat-Why brother?"

"Because brother it's wrong."

"Wrong? WRONG? But brother it feels so right!"

Riley also laughed evilly sending another wave of chills down there spines.

"But really Titans and Ryan do you think you can stop all of us and still save the whole world when the whole world hates you? You guys aren't heroes! Your disasters! Lost causes, nothing that this world needs. You can't save lives you destroy them! Do you think your heroes? Do you think you can save lives? Hmm?"

They stayed silent giving the Mayor glares.

"No?"

"………."

"I thought not anyways."

The Mayor turned to walk back to his chair when a voice stopped him.

"Yes."

He turned to find the source of it.

"What?"

"I said yes."

The Mayor turned to Kori. He laughed and so did the other villains.

"Really now?"

"Really. Even if we die we'll die heroes."

The rest nodded in agreement.

"But no one will know what happened because they all hate you."

"No, but we'll know."

The Mayor now turned to look at Gar. He got real close to his face so that their noses were only inches apart.

"Is that so?" He said though gritted teeth.

"It's so." Gar said with a look of determination on his face.

The Mayor jerked back and laughed again.

"Well go ahead and try." He then returned to his seat and Riley stood next to him.

(When I talk about the Titans now it also includes Ryan.)

****

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims

Richard turned to the Titans.

"This is it guys. Let them know who we are and that we are the heroes."

"Attack!"

"Titans Go!"

And the fight began.

****

They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

Villains clashed with heroes, even though the Titans were sadly out numbered that didn't stop them.

Rachel and Karen were working together to beat Plasmas. Vic was blasting anyone who came near him. Gar turned into a t-rex and charged at the villains. Richard and Ryan were working together on a Cinderblock, while Kori was fighting Control Freak.

****

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

Control Freak was clicking his remote rapidly sending new monsters Kori's way, but she defeated them easily and finally taking the remote away from him.

Karen and Rachel finally beat Plasmas and they separated. Rachel took on Dr. Light and Karen took on Gizmo.

Victor met up with Atlas and they started clashing each other testing their strengths.

****

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

Richard looked over and saw the Titans fighting with everything they had. He was tired and didn't know how many more villains he could take on. He spotted Kori and caught her eye. She quickly smiled which gave him the strength to fight. He smiled back and began fighting Fang.

"Master they're doing well."

"I see that Riley. Go teach your brother a lesson."

"As you wish."

Riley leaped in the air and landed in front of Ryan.

"Hello brother."

****

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

Rachel took in deep breaths. Kori was also taking deep breaths.

"Rachel…..you…..okay?"

"Yeah…..you?"

"Just…..peachy."

Overload appeared in front of the girls.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Rachel and Kori took each others hands and combined powers. They twirled in midair and attacked. Black and green hit Overload sending him crashing into other villains.  
**_  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world  
_**

"Hey Gar I could us a hand or eight!"

"Coming!"

Gar turned into an octopus and Vic picked him up and flung him into some of the High Five Members.

"Booyah!"

But more villains surround the two heroes.

"Damn it!"

"Hey Sparkey need some help?"

Karen joined them and they continued to fight.

****

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot

Richard looked around. Half of the villains were knocked out, but half pf the villains were still going and Richard could see the Titans were wearing out.

There's too many. Don't give up Richard keep fighting. Fighting for what? For the people, for your friends, for Kori. Right those are good reasons.

Richard took a deep breath and joined Kori and Rachel.

****

You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us

"Hey ladies!"

"Richard!"

"Thought you could use some help."

The three Titans stood back to back with each other.

"Bout time you came Boy Wonder."

****

You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

"So brother we're both evenly matched."

"Hmm.. I don't know Riley I think I'm better."

Ryan punched Riley sending him into the wall.

Riley wiped the blood from his mouth and got up.

"You know good will never win. Look for yourself."

Ryan looked around. The Titans _were _losing.

"No. Good will always win!"

And he charged at Riley again.

****

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

The Mayor or Master sat in his chair pleased at what he saw.

"Yes they're losing."

"Richard what can we do know?" Gar called.

"I….I don't know. I give up."

The Titans all gasped. Richard was giving up? No not there leader.

"No."

"What."

"Richard you can't give up, people are counting on us and we'll fight to the finish."

Richard smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but how do we beat all of them?

"Here!"

Victor took out a little bomb. Richard smiled and formed a plan.

"Okay Titans on my count."

They nodded

"1.…

2.…

3.….!"

Vic threw the bomb in the air and blasted it, while Rachel sent a shield around them. (Don't worry about Ryan he wasn't close enough to the bomb to get hurt.)

The Master rose from his chair.

"NO!"

BOOM!

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

"Why brother?"

Riley was asking in deep raspy breaths.

"Because good always wins."

He gave one final punch knocking his brother out.

The shield feel and the Titans looked around at the mass of villains lying on the ground.

"We did it."

"THEY DID IT?"

****

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

"We won."

Yea they won!!!!!! What an action packed chapter! I love the song and thought it was perfect for this chapter! Well I hope you like it and thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	13. Do It Ryan

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 13: Do It Ryan

The Master had slipped away when the Titans met up with Ryan. He was hoping to get away and get help because no one else knew that he the Mayor was the real villain and he intended to keep it that way.

The fire that surround the Titans was quickly being put out by the rain that started falling. The Titans danced in the rain, happy that they had won.

"DUDES!"

Gar pulled them all in for a huge group hug.

"WE DID IT!"

"YEAH WE DID!"

The Titans were celebrating and Ryan broke away from them. He sat on a step with a frown on his face. Kori noticed and walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

She sat down next to him and they both sat there in silence, until Kori broke it.

"Why are you so sad, we won?"

"Yeah, but if I would have never agreed to doing the plan in the first place we all wouldn't be in this mess. People are going to hate me now."

Kori smiled.

"Remember when you first told me that you worked for the Mayor and I forgave you."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well didn't the Titans and eventually Richard forgive you too?"

Ryan couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Yeah so?"

Kori rolled her eyes.

"So everyone out there will forgive you too. You helped stop all of this before anyone got hurt."

Ryan smiled.

"Thanks."

Kori smiled back.

"Your welcome."

"THAT'S THEM!"

Ryan and Kori spun around to see the Mayor and some police officers running towards them. They grabbed all of the Titans, but didn't grab Ryan.

"Hey let me go!"

Ryan stood up.

"Let them go!"

"These are dangerous criminals and need to be put behind bars."

"Ryan help us!"

Ryan looked at Kori.

"I…"

"Ryan."

"Mr. Mayor."

The Mayor strolled out form behind a police car. Gar freed one of his hands and pointed at the Mayor.

"He's the villain here!"

"Yeah he framed me."

The Mayor looked taken aback.

"ME?! Richard why would I frame you?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself accusing the Mayor like that."

"But….but!"

The Mayor turned to Ryan and whispered in his ear.

"I can redeem you Ryan all you have to do for me is shoot one of the Titans."

Ryan went wide eyed and looked at the Titans as they were being put in the police car.

"Do it and all your problems will be solved, I'm the Mayor and what I say goes and if I say your innocent then your innocent."

The Mayor thrust the gun into Ryan's hands.

"Do it."

"Ryan!"

Ryan looked up to see the Titans calling for him.

"Ryan you have to help us!"

"Yeah man!"

"Please!"

"Dude!"

"Ryan!"

Ryan tried to look away, but he couldn't tare his gaze away from them. He then looked directly at Kori.

"It's your life Ryan do what you want."

"Do it now!"

Ryan looked at the Mayor then at the Titans then at the gun. He then raised it and pointed it at the Titans. They all gasped and the Mayor grinned.

Ryan got ready and………………………………...

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! Short chapter and cliffy sooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!! Hmm……what will Ryan do next???? Find put next chapter and I promise it will be longer!!!!! Sorry again and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	14. Yes I Can

How To Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 14:Yes I Can

RECAP

Ryan got ready and………………………………...

The Mayor grinned.

"Yes, yes!"

"Sorry Mayor I don't work for you anymore."

Ryan sharply turned and pointed the gun at the Mayor. The Mayor shook his head and waved down the police men saying it was okay.

"Ryan Ryan, Ryan. You could have had it all."

Ryan followed the Mayor with the gun not letting him out of his sight. The Titans watched and sighed in relief that Ryan was on their side.

"I could have Mayor, but not for the right reasons."

The Mayor laughed.

"The right reasons! Ha! Ryan did you tell them what you did?"

Richard stood up and walked over to Ryan and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He has."

"And?"

Richard smiled at him.

"We've forgiven him."

Ryan smiled back and the Mayor took the opportunity when Ryan wasn't looking and kicked him. Ryan fell into Richard and they both fell while the gun went flying in the air. The Mayor then jumped up and grabbed it.

"Well Ryan if you won't do it I will!"

He pointed the gun at Kori.

"KORI!"

Richard tried to get up, but Ryan was still on him.

"I suppose you've been told this before Richard, but you can't save everyone!"

He then fired the gun and timed slowed. Richard thought he could actually see the small bullet flying towards Kori. Richard pushed Ryan off and tried to out run the bullet and save Kori. Thoughts running through his head as he ran the ten feet to his love.

You can't save everyone Richard. You don't save lives you destroy them! Your lost causes! Do you think your heroes? I suppose you've been told this before Richard, but you can't save everyone!

"Yes I can."

He then grabbed Kori and pushed her out of the way in the nick of time, but the bullet got him in the side.

"Richard!"

They landed by police car and Kori quickly looked for the wound. The police ran over and grabbed the Mayor.

"Unhand me you fools!"

They dragged him to a separate car. Another officer quickly called an ambulance. Kori had tears in her eyes and some were streaming down her face. The Titans and Ryan surround the pair.

"Are…..are you okay?" Kori asked in a shaky voice.

Richard reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just got my side a little bit."

He pulled up his shirt and a small wound was visible in his side, blood was spilling out of it.

"See. I'll be fine."

He smiled reassuringly. She smiled back and took his hand in hers. Ryan sat down next to Richard.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you got shot."

"Nah it was that crazy Mayors fault."

Ryan smiled and so did the rest of the Titans. Gar heard a loud grumbling in his stomach and started to rub it.

"Dudes, busting Richard out of jail, beating a league of villains, and almost getting arrested makes a guy hungry."

The Titans all laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head.

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?"

Rachel looked around innocently.

"What was what for?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't Gar why don't you inform me."

"Whatever."

They all laughed and Gar was muttering under his breath. A loud cry broke their laughter.

"LAUGH NOW TITANS! THEY ALL STILL HATE AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! SO I WON! HAHAHAHAHA!"

No more was said because the Mayor was shoved into a police car and driven off to a station. The Titans all looked down and sighed.

"He's right."

Ryan frowned and then a little light bulb appeared over his head.

DING!

"Not if I can help it!"

Well would you look at that Ryan is really a good guy after all! Yea! Go Ryan!!!!! I know it's short, so sorry about that! Okay the last chapter should be coming out soon so please review! And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	15. Doesn't Take Much

How To Save A Life

Well here's the last chapter! I hope you like it and Ryan is going to say the disclaimer today because I don't want to!

Ryan: Why do I have to say it?

Me: Because.

Ryan: That's not a good reason!

Me: So?

Ryan:-grumbles-

Me: Please!

Ryan: Fine! Vballqueen1792 doesn't own the Teen Titans. There you go.

Me: Thank you!

Ryan: Whatever.

Me: Hey! Come back here! What did you just say? -Runs after Ryan-

Ryan: You'll never catch me!

Chapter 15: Doesn't Take Much

Ryan stood in front of the people of Jump City. He took a deep breath before grabbing the microphone and giving his speech. This speech would save the Titans from the peoples hate and probably transfer it to him. He was nerves and who wouldn't be? He looked at the Titans and flashed them his charming smile and turned back to the people. Here we go.

"Good evening people of Jump City."

"RYAN WE LOVE YOU!"

People were jumping up and down at the cute hero.

"Thanks your too kind." He cleared his throat and started again.

"Your probably all wondering what I called you all here for."

The crowed grew quiet and waited to see what the hero had to say next. Ryan shoved one of his hands in his jean pockets and stared down at his black converse.

"I want you all to know the truth. I'm not who you think I am.

Gasped came from the crowed. Ryan shut his eyes and listened to the murmuring of the crowed, he then forced his eyes opened and looked up.

"I'm not a hero, but I want to be. You see I set Richard up and I'm sorry. It wasn't his fault, it was mine."

The crowed grew a little rowdy, but stopped when Ryan continued.

"You see I had this Master who told me what to do and he wanted me to destroy the Titans and my brother was in on it too."

"WHO'S THIS MASTER GUY?" Someone called out of nowhere.

"Your Mayor."

More cries broke out.

"HE'S LIEING!"

"YEAH WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU?"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

The crowed started moving towards him.

"WAIT!"

The angry crowed stopped when a blond haired girl walked up on stage and stood next to Ryan.

"He's telling the truth."

"Hey isn't that Ms. Tara the Mayor's assistant?"

"Yeah I think it is."

Tara smiled.

"What Ryan is saying is true. The Mayor wanted the Titans destroyed and they're here today because of this young hero right here."

"Me?"

"Yes you Ryan."

Tara stepped back and started to clap. The Titans stood up and clap along with her. Soon the whole city was cheering and clapping for Ryan. Ryan looked around and smiled. After the cheering subsided Tara took the stage again.

"Now why don't we have a party celebrating our old heroes….." She turned to Ryan.

"…..and our new ones."

The crowed cheered again and the party was on. Ryan walked over to the Titans.

"Thanks guys, for everything."

"Nah man we should be thanking you."

Ryan shook hands with them and Tara walked over.

"Do you mind if I steal your friend here?"

"Not at all."

Tara took Ryan's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"So you're the new hero around here?"

"Well yes…and no."

Tara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think I'll leave the crime fighting to the Titans and help out when I can."

"Are you leaving?"

"Now I didn't say that."

Tara smiled and so did Ryan.

"So how about I take you out tonight."

"Like a date?"

Ryan's smile got bigger.

"Something like that."

She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd love to."

Richard watched the party from the balcony. He watched Ryan and Tara dance along with the other people. A pair of soft hands reached around and covered his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Gar?"

"No."

"Vic?"

"No."

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Karen?"

The person giggled.

"Guess again."

"The person I love the most."

The giggling stopped and Kori removed her hands. He turned to her.

"Richard I…" But before she could continue he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't speak."

He then pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss and lived in the moment. What they didn't know was that four nosey Titans were smirking at the sight. There chuckles brought Kori and Richard down from cloud nine. They separated and blushed.

"So?"

"So."

Richard who was redder than a stop sigh rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should get back down to the party?"

The Titans took pity on him and nodded.

"Okay."

They turned and left. Richard turned back to the rail of the balcony and thought about the past few weeks. Thoughts went rushing through his heads.

You can't save everyone Richard no matter how hard you try.

Richard frowned.

People tell me no all the time, but that doesn't stop me. Maybe I can't save everyone, but I can try right? Right! No matter how hard we try we can always count on friends and loved ones to back up everyone decision we make, even if it's a stupid one. Never give up even when there is the least amount of hope, I learned that the hard way.

"Hey Richard are you coming?"

Richard turned to look at Kori.

"Yeah I'm coming."

He gave one more thought to the readers of this story.

Remember it doesn't take much to save a life.

Richard turned and ran to catch up with Kori.

AND THAT'S THE END,

THERE IS NO MORE.

Well that's it! Hope you liked the end! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! And since you guys are such wonderful readers you get a sneak peak at my next story!

Twisters

Based on the movie Twisters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the movie Twisters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Thunder pounded and lighting crashed. The wind blew through the windows of the farm house. Little Kori slept in her bed curled under her covers. Her father burst through her door and picked her up.

"Daddy?"

"Come on we have to go!"

"Wait! Charlie!"

Her little brown shaggy dog called Charlie jumped of the bed and ran after Kori. Kori's father and mother ran out into the field and to the Tornado shelter. Her father thrust opened the door and his wife ran inside. He handed down little Kori, then climbed in himself and shut the door.

"Daddy! What about Charlie!"

The little dog ran up to the door and started barking. The father opened the door and the little dog ran inside.

"Charlie!"

Kori grabbed the little dog. Her and her mother crowded in a corner as the tornado passed over the shelter. The door was threatening to come off so the father ran to hold it shut.

"I can't hold it!"

"Daddy!"

"I can't hold it!"

Suddenly the door was torn of it's hinges sending it into the tornado along with Kori's father.

"DADDY!'

Well there's what chapter 1 will look like, maybe a little more descriptive, but you get the picture. I love the movie Twisters, it's really good! Hopefully I'll get this story out soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
